Äs Nödt
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = | poprzednia przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | zawód = | atrybut = „F” - The Fear | poprzedni zawód = Stern Ritter | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = Stern Ritter | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa The Fear | debiut w mandze = Tom 56, Rozdział 494 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} był Quincy i należał do grupy Wandenreich w oddziale Stern Ritter. Miał literę „'F'” od „'The Fear'”.Manga Bleach; Tom 57, szkice pomiędzy rozdziałami Wygląd Äs wygląda jak postać z horroru. Ma długie czarne, lśniące włosy i pomalowane paznokcie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strona 14 Jego tęczówka jest czarna, a źrenica biała, co nadaje mu bardzo mroczny i przerażający wygląd. Nosi typowy biały uniform Stern Ritter z kilkoma rzędami guzików, które tworzą z przodu wzór na kształt krzyża oraz ma czarne rękawiczki z kolcami przy nadgarstkach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strona 5 Jego twarz od nosa do podbródka zakrywa czarna maska z kolcami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 16 Pod maską Äs nie ma warg; jego zęby i dziąsła pozostają odsłonięte.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strona 6 Podczas drugiej inwazji na Soul Society, płaszcz Äsa ma jeszcze więcej guzików. Dodatkowo nosi czarne rękawiczki bez palców, z kolcami na nadgarstkach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strona 11, natomiast na masce znajdują się jedynie cztery kolce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 567, strona 13 Osobowość Äs uważa, że irracjonalny strach jest siłą, którą nic nie jest w stanie pokonać, w przeciwieństwie do racjonalnego strachu. Z tego jest pewny potęgi swojej mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 13-14 Historia thumb|left|190px|Äs w przeszłości W przeszłości Äs ciężko chorował. Maska tlenowa przedłużała jego cierpienie, jakim było oddychanie. Podłączony do respiratora Äs miał tylko nadzieję, że w raju oddychanie nie jest tak bolesne, a ciało nie sprawia tortur. Chłopak nie chciał pójść do piekła – bał się go. Wtedy w drzwiach stanął mężczyzna, ubrany w długi, ciemny płaszcz. Widząc, że Nōdt jest jednym z ocalałych, Yhwach zaoferował mu moc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 570, strony 1-3 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po otrzymaniu wezwania od lidera Wandenreich, Äs jak i inni Stern Ritter gromadzą się przy Bramie Słońca, stamtąd podróżuje do Seireitei, aby uczestniczyć w podboju Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 1-3 Po tym jak on i inni tworzą filary niebieskiego ogniaManga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 16-19 i angażują się w walkę z Shinigami, masakrują wszystkich mających niską rangę. Nagle zostaje zaatakowany przez wicekapitana Renjiego Abarai, jednak jego ataki nie zaskakują go. Później, po przybyciu drugiego członka Stern Ritter, pojawia się kapitan 6. Oddziału, Byakuya Kuchiki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strony 7-10 i 15-18 thumb|left|190px|Äs raniony przez Byakuyę Gdy Äs rusza na nich, kapitan mówi, aby się nie ruszał, po czym kieruje w niego Senbonzakurę. Renji oznajmia, że to na nic, bo ich nie da się zranić. Kuchiki jednak uważa, że to niemożliwe i po chwili udowadnia to, raniąc rękę Äsa. Quincy wydaje się być przerażony tym faktem. Jego kompan stwierdza, że nie może pozwalać tak łatwo niszczyć swój Blut i rusza na pomoc koledze. Po chwili wpada w pułapkę zastawioną przez Byakuyę. Kuchiki aktywuje swoje Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, a Nödt używa medalionu by je ukraść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 5-8 i 11-17 Po udanej kradzieży, Renji próbuje walczyć z nim przy pomocy swojego Bankai, ale Byakuya go powstrzymuje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 1-2, 14-16 Kiedy Byakuya zastanawia się czy te kolce mają w sobie truciznę, Äs pyta czy już w końcu zrozumiał, że to nie jest trucizna, a coś, co dawno temu utracił, gdy stawał się silniejszy. Coś, bez czego ludzie nie mogą przeżyć, a jest to strach. Quincy mówi mu, że przeciętni Shinigami krzyczeli ze strachu tylko po jednym trafieniu, tymczasem Byakuya nadal się opiera. Serca Shinigamich nie były w stanie zablokować szoku, jaki dokonywał w nich strach. Äs tłumaczy dokładniej działanie swoich umiejętności, twierdząc, że po jednym trafieniu dla przeciwników wszystko zamienia się w przerażenie. Każdy oddech, każdy ruch, nawet mrugnięcie oczu wydaje się podejrzane i przerażające. Zadziwia go to, że Byakuya potrafi odeprzeć ten strach samą siłą woli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 6-9 thumb|right|190px|Äs pokonuje Byakuyę Äs oznajmia jednak, że prawdziwego strachu nie da się w żaden sposób odeprzeć. Kuchiki rzuca się na oponenta, ten jednak mówi do niego, że jego serce jest właśnie pogrążone w strachu przed Quincym. Äs mówi mu, że strachu nie da się w ominąć, ponieważ jest on instynktowny. Prawdziwy strach nie ma żadnych powodów ani limitów, jest jak horda robaków chodząca po ciele. Byakuya natychmiast wyobraża sobie właśnie taki widok, jednak opiera się mu i próbuje trafić przeciwnika. Äs wylatuje w powietrze i używa skradzionego Bankai aby ostatecznie zniszczyć kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 10-17 Kpi z Byakuyi, że ten nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, kiedy z tyłu atakuje go Renji. Zostaje jednak zaatakowany Senbonzakurą Kageyoshi. Byakuya ostatnimi siłami próbuje mu pomóc, ale czeka go dokładnie to samo. Renji postanawia użyć Bankai, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez drugiego Stern Rittera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 1-14 Kiedy Wszechkapitan Yamamoto staje twarzą w twarz z liderem wrogiego obozu, Yhwachem, na pomoc przybywają Äs, NaNaNa Najahkoop oraz Bazz-B. Całą trójką rzucają się do ataku, aby zabić starego Shinigami, jednak po chwili zarówno Nödt jak i pozostała dwójka Stern Ritter zostają strawieni przez płomienie Ryūjin Jakki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 4-5 i 8 Później, kiedy Yhwach zwołuje zebranie Stern Ritterów, Nödt jest widoczny w tłumie. Podobnie jak pozostali członkowie grupy, jest zaszokowany, kiedy jego władca mianuje Uryū swoim następcą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 4-5 Podczas drugiego ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society, Äs Nödt jest widziany przez krótki moment, podczas którego błądzi po całym terytorium w poszukiwaniu przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 4 thumb|left|190px|Äs pojawia się za Rukią Po tym, jak Renji pokonuje Maska, Rukia mknąc ponad dachami lodowego miasta trudzi się wyszukiwaniem Reiatsu członków Gotei 13. Zadanie okazuje się jednak trudniejsze, niż mogłoby się wydawać; wyniki walk z Quincy przyczyniły się do tego, iż Reiatsu stało się praktycznie niewyczuwalne. Jedynym plusem okazuje się fakt, iż dzięki zniknięciu potężnych źródeł energii, Kuchiki udaje się wyczuć obecność wicekapitan Isane i dostarczyć do niej rannych kapitanów. W pewnym momencie wicekapitan zatrzymuje się. Chwilę zastanowienia przerywa moment, w którym dziewczyna czuje dotyk na swoim nadgarstku. Natychmiast odsuwa rękę, jednak nie dostrzega za sobą nikogo. Natychmiast wyciąga wnioski - to musiało być czyjeś Reiatsu. Dziewczyna wywołuje czającego się przeciwnika. Okazuje się nim być Äs Nödt, który pojawia się tuż za nią. Quincy spokojnym głosem powtarza, jak bardzo jest samotny, po czym pyta, gdzie jest jego Senbonzakura. Rukia natychmiast rozumie aluzje. Rozpoznaje Stern Rittera odpowiedzialnego za porażkę Byakuyi. Äs odrzuca swój płaszcz, wyjawiając, iż on także rozpoznaje młodszą siostrę kapitana Kuchiki. Pyta, gdzie znajduje się dowódca 6. Oddziału, lecz Rukia stwierdza, iż nie musi odpowiadać. Z obłąkanym spojrzeniem, Nödt pyta, czy kapitan pojawi się, jeśli on zabierze głowę dziewczyny. Z uśmiechem Rukia odpiera, że wcale nie byłaby tego taka pewna. Zamykając oczy, Äs rozkłada ręce, wypuszczając grad kolców w stronę dziewczyny. Kuchiki zręcznie uskakuje przed czarnymi cierniami. Te jednak podążają za dziewczyną, która dostrzega, że coś dziwnego dzieje się w miejscu, gdzie te się pojawiają. Rukia używa swojego Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki, lecz, ku jej zdziwieniu, kolce przesączają się przez jej lodową tarczę. Kiedy Äs mówi, że lód nie zatrzyma strachu, pocisk dosięga Rukii. Kuchiki zastyga z pustym wzrokiem, a jej dłoń wypuszcza miecz. Na widok odrętwiałej Rukii, Nödt zanosi się niepokojącym śmiechem. Mówi, że to jest właśnie strach, czyste uosobienie strachu. Rukia pyta, czy to jest przerażenie, a przechylony Äs potwierdza. Wtedy, wicekapitan 13. Oddziału unosi głowę, pytając, czego boi się Stern Ritter "F". Z chłodnym spojrzeniem dedukuje, iż być może lękiem Äs Nödta jest osoba niepodana na trwogę, stawiając czoła strachu, który osaczył jej brata.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strony 11-17 thumb|right|190px|Rukia zamraża Nödta Stern Ritter stwierdza, że pojęcie, iż ktoś jest niezdolny do strachu jest śmieszne. Kuchiki mówi mu, że jeśli nie wierzy jej, to zapewne ponownie spróbuje przebić ją kolcami. Po czym dodaje, aby Äs zadrżał przed prawdziwym obliczem Sode no Shirayuki. Członek Wandenreich atakuje wicekapitana, a następnie stwierdza, iż Rukia jest osobą gadatliwą, która przed chwilą próbowała uniknąć wszystkich kolców. Shinigami przyznaje, że musiała ich uniknąć, do póki jej ciało nie przystosowało się do mocy Zanpakutō. Nödt pyta Kuchiki, czy na prawdę uważa, że zamrożenie ich wystarczy, następnie informuje Rukię, iż nie pokona strachu zwykłym lodem. Po chwili Stern Ritter "F", wyjaśnia istotę strachu. Wicekapitan wyjaśnia członkowi Wandenreich, iż jest odporna na strach, gdyż nie może być uważana za żywą. Po czym dokładnie wyjaśnia zdolności Sode no Shirayuki, a następnie atakuje Äsa kilka razy w różnym stopniu, doprowadzając do zamrożenia całego Stern Rittera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 567, strony 1-18 thumb|left|190px|Działanie Tatarforas Po walce Kuchiki podnosi temperaturę ciała do normalnego poziomu, dostrzegając małe nacięcie na palcu. Zastanawia się czy przekroczyła limit 4 sekund w stanie absolutnego zera. Po chwili wicekapitan 13. Oddziału zauważa, że Stern Ritter aktywuje Quincy: Vollständig. Gdy Rukia stara się ponownie zamrozić Quincy, ten pojawia się za nią, po czym Kuchiki uświadamia sobie, iż nie może się poruszyć. Äs ujawnia, młodej Shinigami, że strach działa na jej oczy, a nie dzięki kontakcie z jego kolcami. Po chwili używa Tatarforas, który wytwarza liczne gałki oczne, które otaczają Rukię. Nödt stwierdza, iż Kuchiki nie ucieknie od jego wzroku ani od strachu, który w niej istnieje. Gdy wicekapitan przeżywa intensywny strach, oczy Tatarforas zostają rozcięte przez Byakuyę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strony 1-17 thumb|right|190px|Byakuya odpiera atak Nödt wita Byakuyę, chełpiąc się stanem, w jakim zostawił go po pierwszej walce. Rukia ostrzega brata, by nie spoglądał w oczy Stern Rittera, lecz wtedy liczne powieki otwierają się wokół kapitana. Błyskawicznie zostają przeszyte przez tysiące płatków Senbonzakury, co szokuje Äsa. Quincy myśli, że sprawiła to moc pożądanej przez niego Senbonzakury Kageyoshi, lecz Byakuya podnosi trzymaną w dłoni rękojeść, poprawiając, iż to tylko jego Shikai. Kapitan wyjawia, że kiedy jego Bankai zostało skradzione, postanowił jeszcze raz od podstaw zgłębić umiejętności Zanpakutō. Postępując do przodu, kapitan dziękuje za to Stern Ritterowi. Rozzłoszczony Äs przyjmuje jeszcze bardziej makabryczny wygląd, obiecując, że zatopi kapitana w odmętach strachu i najczarniejszej rozpaczy. Mimo to, Kuchiki spokojnie zwraca się do siostry chwaląc ją za to, że stała się tak silna. Pomaga Rukii zapanować nad strachem i pozostawia jej Nödta. Wicekapitan uwalnia Bankai, po czym wyłania się oślepiający słup bieli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 569, strony 1-15 thumb|left|190px|Śmierć Äsa Tuż przed śmiercią Stern Ritter "F" w myślach stwierdza, że wypełnia go strach, po czym dodaje, iż zapewne piekło jest mu przeznaczone. Przeprasza Jego Wysokość i prosi by nie gniewał się na niego. Nödta uświadamia sobie, że boi się bólu, który go czeka, następnie powtarza kilka razy "strach", zaś jego ciało rozpada się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 570, strony 4-5 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Medalion Äsa : Äs posiada duże urządzenie wielkości dłoni ze znakiem Wandenreich na wierzchu. Po aktywacji, jest w stanie ukraść Bankai znajdujący się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie, o czym świadczy zabranie Bankai Byakuyi - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 14-15 Za pomocą medalionu, Äs jest w stanie korzystać ze skradzionego Bankai do woli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 15-17 Ponieważ moce Hollowa są dla Quincych trujące,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strony 16-17 kiedy Bankai zostaje Zhollowfikowane przez Shin'eiyaku, powraca do prawowitego właściciela.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 4 Posiadanie Bankai uniemożliwia Äsowi użycie Quincy: Vollständig.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 16 Moce i umiejętności : Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Äs bez problemu tworzy broń duchową i manipuluje cząsteczkami duchowymi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strona 7 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Duchowe kolce przebijające ofiary Strzały z Reishi: Używając swoich mocy Quincy, jest w stanie absorbować cząsteczki duchowe w celu przekształcenia ich w broń. Jego ulubiona broń objawia się w postaci kilku świetlistych kolców, które unoszą się w bliskiej odległości. Są w stanie z łatwością przebić ciało ofiary. * Manipulacja strachem: Prawdziwa moc tych "strzał" nie leży w ofensywnej sile, ale w zdolności do wywoływania nieograniczonego strachu w osobie, którą uderzy. Wystarczy pojedyncza rana aby ofiara zaczęła wątpić we wszystko i straciła zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Zazwyczaj powoduje to natychmiastową śmierć, jednak osoba o silnej woli jest w stanie się stopniowo oprzeć się działaniu strachu, chociaż i tak wie, że w końcu ulegnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 7-14 Techniki : To specjalna umiejętność Quincy, która sprawia, że Reishi dostaje się do krwi użytkownika, przez co jest wzmocniona obrona jak i atak. * : To defensywna wersja Blut, dzięki której Äs jest w stanie bez problemu przyjąć na siebie atak Zabimaru w formie Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strona 7 thumb|right|190px|Quincy: Vollständig "Tatarforas" : Krzyż Quincy Äs znajduje się pod źrenicą na oku. Po jego zniszczeniu przybiera wygląd niczym postać z horroru - jego oczy stają się białe i wypływa z nich krew, brak ust odsłania ostre, długie zęby, spod ubrania widać chude, kościste ciało. Jego skrzydła to cienkie paski tworzące dwa koła na plecach. Ta forma nazywa się .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strona 7 W przeciwieństwie do zwykłej manipulacji strachem, którą stosuje Äs, w tej formie samo spojrzenie na niego wystarcza do zawładnięcia celem. Nawet, jeśli ciało przeciwnika jest martwe, to dopóki działają jego nerwy, dopóty będzie on podatny na strach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strony 10-12 Dodatkowo Nödt tworzy dookoła przeciwnika siatkę oczu, która uniemożliwia jego uniknięcie poprzez odwrócenie wzroku. Co więcej, zamknięcie oczu również nie zadziała, ponieważ wtedy złe wspomnienia przybierają na sile i tłumią te dobre.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strony 12-14 Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Äs Nödt en:Äs Nödt es:Äs Nödt ru:Эс Нот Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Stern Ritter Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi Kategoria:Martwi